


Lorraine

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: Mystery Series [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, Mystery Stories, Spirits, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto is a medium who has been tormented by spirits his entire life. There’s one in particular that he’s never been able to shake but he doesn’t understand what he is or how to use his abilities properly—at least until he meets another medium, Kawaki, who has his own unique abilities. Together, they will learn more about different spirits lingering on Earth and do what they can to help others overcome their own hauntings.
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Mystery Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678006
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Case- 00 Lorraine**

Time is the beginning. 

**Chapter One**

Boruto had lived all over the country due to his father’s job. His family moved without warning, without discussion about staying just a little longer. He learned early on that he never had a choice in the matter, always hitting reset on the progress he had made. It was the same every time. New neighbors, new school, new friends that he would bond with only to leave behind when they moved again. The constant uprooting concerned his mother in regards to his well being. She worried about the loneliness of his childhood, the constant loss of what he built during their time in each place. His father wished there was something he could do, but times were hard and jobs were scarce. He couldn’t risk quitting. 

Boruto didn’t know why his mother thought he was lonely, he was very social and other kids his age like him. Countless nights he heard her whispering to his father about his ‘imaginary friends’ which he didn’t understand. He introduced her to his friends all the time, but his mother was always looking in the wrong place. It was confusing because she interacted with his school friends just fine. Why did she pretend not to see them? 

As he got older, he started to understand. He realized that his ‘imaginary friends’ were different. It turned out that no one could see them and his school friends distanced themselves whenever he mentioned them. He just wanted everyone to play together, to have fun with all of his friends at once. However, his school friends turned into bullies and his reputation turned into the school freak. The next time they moved, Boruto never tried to get his friends to play together again. He was learning that his friends that always dressed the same everyday couldn’t be talked about to other people. 

It was becoming clear that other people really couldn’t see them, they couldn’t hear there voices. Everyone would stare at him like he was crazy whenever he ‘talked to himself’, but he learned to keep his voice down to a whisper. Sometimes his friends would follow them when they moved and he always met new ones. 

Each and every one of them had something in common, they wanted something from Boruto. It would range from a simple conversation to playing a game or finding something they lost. It was never too hard for him to do, some of them getting what they wanted by just following him around town. Others got it on their own and would keep him company by telling him stories. Regardless, they would always leave after they got what they came for. Things took a turn for the worst when his parents started taking him to see some lady every week. She asked him about his friends and home life, writing away in her little notebook as he spoke. 

He began worrying when the lady told his parents to give him some kind of medicine. He didn’t like taking it, he didn’t like how it made me feel. Why did they think he was sick? He blamed the lady for it and stopped talking to her altogether. She didn’t like that and his parents tried to get him to cooperate, saying it was for his own good. However, Boruto was stubborn and couldn’t wait until they moved again far away from that lady. 

Then one night he met Lorraine. She appeared in his bedroom, offering to help and warning him about what was going to happen. The lady was going to take him away from his parents and lock him up in a prison for crazy people. Afraid, he accepted her help and she came with him the next time he saw the lady. She told him what to say and what to do in order to trick the lady into leaving him alone. Weeks later he didn’t have to take the medicine anymore or see the lady, his family finally moving again. It was all thanks to Lorraine and she came with him their new house. 

She gave him advice and played with him all the time, she was the only one he would call a best friend and he liked her a lot because she always had his back. Although there were some strange conditions that came with the friendship. Boruto wasn’t allowed to play with anyone else, not even the kids at school. No matter what he couldn’t tell anyone about her and that included his parents. He didn’t mind that so much, he didn’t want anyone to think he was crazy again after all. Besides that, she was fun and made him laugh a lot. 

Lorraine was a little weird sometimes. Animals didn’t like her, especially dogs. They always barked at her. She never asked for that thing, that thing that she wanted and could leave once she got it. She was easily jealous, making a fuss whenever Boruto would spend time with his family. She did strange things too like making all the flowers die and hiding the keys to the basement. It would be years and houses later that she really began to change. Or rather, Boruto changed and grew out of his childhood. He wouldn’t play the games they used to and he started hanging out with other kids at school. 

He was breaking the rules and having fun with other people. Lorraine threw tantrums, breaking things in the house and getting him in trouble. She wouldn’t listen to Boruto anymore and he decided to break off their friendship. She wasn’t fair and she was being mean, why couldn’t he have other friends and be normal? Why did he have to spend every waking moment entertaining her? He was tired of her selfishness and ignored her, pretending he was like everyone else and couldn’t see or hear her. All that did was really make her angry.

Lorraine made it her mission to make his life a living hell, causing all sorts of problems. It scared him when she started getting violent, making his friends fall down the stairs at school and his mother cut her hand while she was cooking. It was never directed at him and that was only because she enjoyed making him blame himself. Boruto learned quickly that she wasn’t like his ‘imaginary friends’ in the past. She had uncanny power, she was hatful and she was dangerous. He had no choice but to do what she wanted and bringing him down to that point made her want more. 

Boruto tried his best to fight back, he looked into spirits and ghosts and other supernatural beings. If that was what she was and he had some kind of gift, his options were limited in how to get rid of her. Nothing he did worked and anyone he reached out too ended up suffering her wrath. He was trapped. By the time he graduated high school, he got a job and moved out in order to save his parents from the monster he brought into their lives. Lorraine stopped showing herself to him and he could only hear her voice every now and again. 

Now that he was on his own and keeping himself isolated, what she wanted from him had changed. She didn’t want friendship, she didn’t want attention, she didn’t ask for anything anymore. All she wanted was his fear. Lights that wouldn’t turn on, rooms that always stayed cold, doors that would slam closed and lock him in, an invisible hand that would drag him around. Now he was truly and traditionally being haunted. Sometimes she would hurt him and sometimes she would leave him alone. Every morning he dreaded to see which kind of day it would be. 

Boruto lived in constant fear, waiting for the day Lorraine finally snapped and killed him. At age twenty six things would start to change again and like always, he wouldn’t have any control over it. 

…

“This is bullshit! I want to speak with your manager!”

I inwardly sighed, reminding myself that this job was hard for me to get. I worked long and hard to get here after so many shitty jobs and I needed to keep this one. “Sir, the manager will tell you the same thing. No planes can take off in this weather and all flights have been delayed until it clears up.”

The man in front of me bristled, the tenth one to come up and complain about something out of my control. I understood why he was upset and I knew what it was like to need to be somewhere at a certain time. However, safety came first and I was just doing my job. I had little power to no as a member of the ground crew, an airline receptionist. 

“It’s been hours and I don’t care about any of the food you’re serving, I run a business and I need to be at this meeting or else! Where is your manager?!”

_For fucks sake._ My break was due five minutes ago and this man had been holding me up with his whining. I was done being nice and compassionate, I didn’t deserve to be yelled at. I picked up the phone and paged the manager. Once I got confirmation that she was on her way, I put on a tight and fake smile. 

“The manager will be with you shortly.” I told him before walking off. 

Taking deep breaths as I headed for the food court, I took comfort in the pounding of the rain outside and the harsh claps of thunder. Considering the stress I already dealt with on a daily basis, it didn’t make much sense to have a job that was also stressful at times. Though I doubted there was a profession out there that was completely stress free. The pay here was the most I had ever made and one of the few things I was proud of. A lot of places that I wanted to work turned me down when they saw I only had a high school education.

Maybe I didn’t know big fancy words and maybe I didn’t know as much, but I could learn and I wasn’t stupid. Still, that didn’t matter now. Ever since I got this job work was the one place where _she_ didn’t bother me. It was my safe haven. The lines at the food court were fairly long and while I didn’t want to spend most of my break waiting, I didn’t really have a choice. When I did get my philly cheese steak sub, it was just my luck that there was nowhere to sit. It looked like I would have to use one of the staff rooms. I located a vending machine first to get a dr.pepper and bent down to grab it out of the bottom.

I jumped when I turned around, a tall man with ash grey eyes standing a little too close in front of me. He had piercings on his ears and eyebrow, undercut split into two different colors, short blond hairs on the bottom and long black stands on the top. I stepped aside so he could use the vending machine and tried not to stare. He was very handsome, the kind of bad boy you only saw in the movies.

The man openly stared at me, looking into my eyes in a way that made me feel as if he was seeing my soul. His eyes flickered between mine, brows furrowing and lips mulling together in thought. After a few seconds he began to turn pale and his breath started shuddering, a look of raw concern twisting his features. I didn’t know what made him react in such a way, part of me freaking out for a moment thinking that _she_ had finally caused a scene. He opened his mouth as if to speak only to close it again and then repeated the process three different times before running his hand through his hair with a deep sigh. 

“Shit.”

Maybe it was just me and I radiated weird. “Sorry.” I said in case I offended him somehow and started walking away with long strides. 

“Wait!” He called with a desperation that would have halted me had his sudden hold on my wrist not worked.

I looked from my wrist to his face, wondering if he was the weird one instead. “Can I help you?” I asked, falling back into my receptionist mindset. I was in uniform after all, perhaps he had been searching for a staff member.

“No… But I think I can help you.” He said solemnly. “When do you get off?”

“Uh . . .” _What the hell?_ “Are you . . . is this some kind of pick up line?”

His brows raised and an amused huff escaped in a breath through his nose. “Not exactly. I just want to talk to you, if you’ll let me.”

“Oh.” That was certainly new, not a lot of people hit on me. “I um, doubt your flight will still be delayed by then.” The storm was expected to last for a few more hours and I had six more to go. “But thanks for the offer.”

“I’m not waiting on a flight. I work here. I get off at eleven.” He said, staring down at me as if he would find a way to convince me. 

I got off at eleven as well, but his casual attire made me question his credibility. That and the fact that he was still holding onto my wrist, though his touch was gentle. “I’ve never seen you around before. What do you do?”

“I’m an admin. I don’t have a cute little uniform, but I do have a card.” He said with a small smile, finally letting my wrist go to retrieve a card and offer it to me. 

I held my bottle of dr.pepper with my arm and took it, examining the ID. _Kawaki, huh?_ It looked legit. “So you’re not pulling my leg . . .” I trailed and handed it back to him. A good looking guy really wanted to talk to me. I bit my lip, unsure if I should take this chance but his smile was encouraging. “Well . . . alright. I get off at eleven too so, I guess we can meet up?”

A look of relief flashed in his ash grey eyes and he nodded. “Somewhere private would be best.”

My heart took off at the implication and I blushed. “Or somewhere public.”

“Ah, I didn’t mean it like that. Just somewhere with some privacy. It’s nothing like that, honest. How about my office?”

An airline receptionist in a ‘cute little uniform’ visiting an admin’s office to ‘talk’. It sure as hell sounded like something, but maybe it was just me getting stuck on fantasies. I shook those naughty thoughts out of my head. “Alright. I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Kawaki said and told me how to get there, the place located on the third floor. 

He was certainly high on the food chain it seemed. “Okay . . . I’ll just . . . go have my lunch now.” With whatever time I had left. 

“See you tonight then.” He nodded, glancing at my name tag before he walked away without even using the vending machines. 

I glanced around, hoping no one was watching the awkward exchange, and then went to the nearest staff room to eat. The whole thing was a little strange, but kind of nice too. This was the only place I ever felt normal and so far safe enough to take this chance. We were just going to talk, something I did all day with customers and co-workers. It was going to be alright. After I ate, I got right back to work with more people complaining about the delays. Thankfully things went by pretty quickly once the weather cleared up. I grabbed my coat and bag from the back when my shift ended and then headed to one of the elevators.

My hands played with the buttons on my coat as I grew nervous, having forgotten to ask what Kawaki wanted to talk about. Was it business related? Did he want to start some kind of friendship? Or perhaps it had something to do with his reaction to me, it definitely wasn’t a ‘oh wow, he’s cute’ response. The ride to the third floor was short and I walked down the hallway until I reached the end. His office was on the left, the only one with lights still on. I took a steadying breath and knocked on the door. 

The door opened a second later to reveal Kawaki staring down at me. “Hey.” He said simply before stepping back so I could enter. “You can sit there.” He gestured to a lone chair across from his desk while walking around to take his own seat. 

Glad to get off of my feet, I went over and sat down. “So . . . what did you want to talk to me about?” I asked and set my bag down next to the chair. It definitely felt like business now.

“Well,” he sighed as if he didn’t know where to begin. “I want to talk about you.”

My stomach sank. “Is this . . . did you hear something? Did someone say—did something happen?” I had been in this position too many times before. Either I was getting fired or I was getting promoted, but my track record leaned towards the former.

“Relax, Boruto. This is just between the two of us. Personally. We’re only still at work because I figured you wouldn’t want to come to my place… or invite me to yours.”

Kawaki was giving me whiplash. Now it sounded like he was hitting on me again, but I couldn’t figure out what he wanted. He was so confusing. “What do you want?” It was best to just ask directly. 

“To help you.” He said as if his words made perfect sense. “Give me your hand.” His own laid out over his desk, palm up as he watched me carefully. 

_And now we’re at hand holding?_ I didn’t understand how his mind worked. He was still jumping all over the place, what did he mean ‘help’? With what? And why? I swallowed and slowly reached out my hand to find out. Once my hand was in reach he turned it over with his own and started tracing the lines of my palm with his fingertips. A distant look took to his eyes and a sudden draft in the room had me shivering. The cold was familiar and my nails dug into my thigh when I heard a voice whispering, _her_ voice, but it was too quiet to make out. Scared that she was about to try something, I tried to pull my hand back only to be held tighter.

“Lorraine.” Kawaki called with a gravely quiet tone and my eyes widened. 

His own were closed, a calm look of concentration on his face despite how thick the air in the room had become. The temperature seemed to drop more each second and yet he didn’t react to it. I was so shocked by him speaking her name that I couldn’t think to question it or even move to take a breath. After a long and terrifying moment, Kawaki’s lips broke apart in a grin and then he laughed—loud and free as if he’d never felt so overjoyed. I was officially creeped out.

“Fucking shit.” He cried, turning my hand over to stop his ministrations and give it a squeeze instead. His eyes opened to look at me, laughter finally dying down. “You’ve been dealing with _that_ for more than half your life?”

I stared blankly at him for a few seconds before snapping out of it. “What did you do? How do you know her name?” What _was_ he?

His lips parted and a curious gleam showed in his eyes. “So you’re not only aware of her presence, but you know about her. How much do you know, Boruto?”

I was the one asking questions here. “How much do _you_ know, Kawaki?” I asked and finally pulled my hand away.

“Enough.” He decided with a sly smile. “I know that this demonic spirit, Lorraine, has been terrorizing not only you but several others in the four-hundred years of her existence. She probably realized you were a medium and that immediately attracted her to you, but it’s because you have a pure soul that she continues to feed off of you.”

‘Demonic spirit’? ‘Medium’? _What the fuck?_ “What are you saying? Are you . . . are you like me?” I whispered. Were there others with gifts like mine?

“Not the same, but similar.” He told me with a sigh. “You can see them… I can feel them.”

Them . . . them as in spirits, ghosts and now apparently demons. With a shaky breath I stood up, turning around with a hand over my mouth. All this time and no one believed me. All this time and I thought I was the only one that was different. Suddenly some admin comes out of nowhere, seeming to know way more than I ever could. Overwhelmed was an understatement.

“I can help you get free from the hold she has on you.”

Without warning the glass around us shattered and I screamed, dropping to my knees. “Stop it, Lorraine!” I was tired, so tired of her ruining my life and filling it with fear and loneliness. I could hear her hissing, cursing Kawaki and threatening to end him.

“On your feet, Boruto. Come here and take my hand.” Kawaki spoke calmly, deep voice slicing through the room even though it was quiet. 

I looked over my shoulder at him, still sitting behind his desk as if nothing had happened. He was a lot braver than I was. I forced myself back up on shaky legs and sat back down in the chair. I didn’t know what he was going to do, but if there was a chance . . . if he could really make her leave, I wanted to take it. Lorraine had gone silent and I took that as a sign. My hand glided into his once more and I watched, waiting to see what he would do.

“I’ve only come across a few spirits as powerful and sinister as this one. That’s the only thing that separates her from all the others. Just like them, there is something preventing her from leaving Earth. It will take me a little time to figure out what exactly needs to be done though.”

I understood a little of what he was getting at. Unlike the other spirits I had met as a child, she wouldn’t tell me what she wanted and then leave, but that left a question. “Why hasn’t she left? You said she’s four-hundred years old? What could be keeping her here that long and why is she . . . feeding off of me?” I wasn’t sure I wanted to know how that worked. “What’s the point of it all?”

Kawaki leaned forward, cradling my hand in both of his, thumbs stroking the back of my hand gently. “I can’t be one hundred percent certain, but I believe that even she doesn’t know why she’s still here. Her death was more than likely a tragic accident that left behind confusion and anger which has manifested into what she now is over the years. 

“If she is unaware of what she needs to move on, we will have to do some digging, there’s only so much we can get from her. As to her feeding on you, it’s about the purity. She finds purpose in doing this to you because you’re stronger than those with tainted souls. They would succumb to her in no time. None have handled her for as long as you have. I want us to try and free her and you, but if we can’t find the cause we will take a different approach.”

Lorraine’s continued silence made me nervous, but I took comfort in Kawaki’s touch and his words. “How do you know all this?” I asked him. “About me and about her.”

“It’s a gift.” He shrugged his left shoulder. “I’ve been able to sense spirits my entire life, but I can only learn from them if they’re connected to someone… sometimes I subject myself to connecting with them directly but that usually doesn’t bode well. I embraced my gift full heartedly because it fascinates me. It’s also frightening. Like today… when I felt that horrific aura around you, I felt nothing but fear. You’ve endured this torture for far too long and I can’t allow you to face it alone anymore. So, as I said, I’m going to help you.”

I nodded my head, unable to stop the tears that welded up in my eyes. “T-thank you.” I stuttered, wiping at them to no avail. There was no stopping it. “Sorry.” 

I was such a mess, but I could help the relief that washed over me. The happiness at finally being able to do something, the bitterness of everything I had been going through. I didn’t dare dream that there was something I could do to be free. I didn’t dare hope it was possible. This whole thing with spirits, this world I’ve been apart of since as long as I could remember, I always had to deal with it on my own. No matter how many people were around me, I was alone. No matter how much I had searched for companionship as a child, I was always brought back to square one. It ended the same every time. 

Now someone had found _me_ , someone who knew more than I did and was offering to help. I wanted it more than anything. I wanted the life I never had and the future that didn’t look so dark anymore. Maybe I was getting my hopes up, maybe I was too trusting and naive. None of that really matter though. If there was a possibility then I was going to hold onto it with whatever strength I had left in me. I continued to cry and wipe my face, something I hadn’t allowed myself to do in years. I certainly wasn’t making a good impression today. Already I could tell Kawaki was everything I wasn’t, but at least that made me believe that I could rely on him. 

“No need to apologize. I can imagine just how you’re feeling right now. It will be easiest if we work together. It’s late, why don’t we go and grab something to eat and figure out how we should get started?” Kawaki suggested as he got to his feet, keeping one hand on mine even as he walked around his desk to stand beside me. 

Pulling myself together, I grabbed my bag and stood up as well. “Okay.” I sniffed, gaze dropping to the glass on the floor. “Sorry about your office.”

“Yeah, we’re going to pretend we knew nothing about this.” He muttered and walked towards the door, tugging me along. “We will be long gone before anyone stumbles upon this shitfest.”

I smiled as we walked down the hall. “That’s our story and we’re sticking to it, huh?”

“That’s right.” He chuckled, giving my hand a light squeeze. “I’m not so sure I’ll even feel up to dealing with this place tomorrow. How about you, do you have to work?”

“Yes, the same shift I worked today.” I said and wondered if he only showed up to work when he felt like it.

“Ah. Then I’ll have to make sure you get to sleep at a decent hour.” He glanced down at me as we walked and winked. 

I hit the button for the elevator as we reached it, trying to stop my skin from flushing. “You say that and yet it’s already past twelve.” I pointed out teasingly.

“Which is still early considering you won’t have to be at work until three in the afternoon.” He said with a light laugh.

The elevator sounded it’s arrival and we stepped inside as soon as the doors opened. Kawaki continued to hold my hand as if it were the most natural thing. I wasn’t sure if it was for comfort or to make sure I didn’t go anywhere, but it made my palms sweaty all the same. I pressed the button for the first floor and watched the doors close. The descent was quiet but quick and once we were outside, Kawaki stopped to look at me. 

“Will you follow me to the restaurant or do you want to ride with me?” He asked, appearing as if it wouldn’t make any difference to him either way.

“I can follow you.” I assured, not wanting to leave my car here.

“Okay. There’s a nice diner that’s only a five minute drive from here. They have great burgers.” He grinned and squeezed my hand once more before releasing it and walking off in the direction of his car. 

I watched him curiously, wondering if he somehow knew burgers were my favorite. After a moment I dug around in my bag for my keys, heading to my own car once I found them. I couldn’t remember the last time I sat down and ate with someone. It was probably with my parents, but that was a little over eight years ago now. When I got to my car, I put my bag in the back seat and buckled up before starting the engine. I had just finished checking all my mirrors when a car lights came behind be. I could make out Kawaki behind the wheel as he honked his horn, waiting for me. I back out of the parking space and then let him go first so I could drive along behind him. 

Not three seconds after pulling onto the main road, Lorraine appeared in the passenger seat. My jaw clenched and I told myself to keep my eyes on the road, not wanting to let her distract me. It wasn’t a coincidence that she finally showed herself and started speaking again. She had stopped when she chose to haunt me, making it her sole purpose to fill me with fear. Now that Kawaki had threatened her existence, she was starting to communicate. I tried to ignore her hurtful words as she spoke. She wasn’t going to let me go, she wasn’t going to let him try to save me. She went on about how pitiful I was, how weak. Maybe she was right . . . but I wasn’t going to stop until she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two—Kawaki**

Whether from sheer luck or the fact that it was after midnight during the middle of the week, Boruto and I ended up having the small diner to ourselves apart from a single waitress and one cook. We sat at a table in one corner across from each other, our food already before us. There was a lot on my mind, everything concerning the blond accompanying me. It was easy for me to see how troubled he truly was, even if he’d seemed to become adept at hiding it. I could feel the ominous presence surrounding him, but he was effectively ignoring it and chewing on a hefty bite of his burger.

The adrenaline coursing through my veins had drastically diminished my appetite, but I grabbed my own burger anyway and had a bite. It was amazing to meet someone so mentally stable after having been stuck with such an evil spirit for _so_ long. Boruto didn’t realize it, but he was more powerful than any spirit could ever be. He was gifted, like me and countless others who were out there in the world—most of them either being convinced they were insane, or too weak to hone their abilities. Boruto was different. He was special. His gifts were not the same as mine and it intrigued me. I wanted to know everything, even the smallest of details that had possibly eluded me. 

I spent a while thinking of what our best route would be, going over several different possible scenarios. As much as I hated it, tonight I would have to learn alone. Boruto still needed time to process what he’d learned, time to come to terms with everything I told him. It was a lot to take in so I completely understood. I was glad that despite what he had plaguing him, he was eating and smiling shyly, averting his eyes bashfully every time they connected with mine. Getting rid of Lorraine was the hard part, but after it was taken care of, I was certain Boruto would be able to find peace and happiness. 

His gift was unique, but could be thought of as a curse. I imagined it had taken a toll on him throughout his life. I had gone through my fair share of difficulties, panic episodes from lack of understanding. Most of the world had never been subjected to any type of supernatural situations. Those who had never had any experience with spirits couldn’t understand those of us who have. Mediums were a rarity, people who had the ability to see or feel or interact with those left behind on Earth after their deaths. Animals were more in tune to their senses and would often be the ones to alert their owners to suspicious activity. Children too. The pure innocence of them left them more likely to be targeted by the ghosts that didn’t want to be here anymore than we wanted them. 

Not all spirits were evil. When it came down to it, the majority of spirits had no ill intentions. Those few that were wicked latched onto anyone they could torment. To some spirits, haunting was like a game, something to entertain them as their existence was so easily ignored by normal people who refused to acknowledge them. Boruto was a special case as a medium, because it wasn’t a single spirit he’d crossed who’d haunted him as anyone in the world could be. No, he had a special power being a medium and the spirits knew this. That’s why there had been so many, they sought him out because he could understand them. He could help them settle things that were left unsettled, he could help them find their own peace so they could move on to the world beyond where they belonged. 

My gift and Boruto’s were not the same, they were related, yes, but completely different. It seemed he’d been aware of his gift for the entirety of his life if the amount of spirits he’d been in contact with was anything to go by. When I held his hand and let myself openly absorb the energy he’d had contact with in the past, it was mind boggling. I had only taken in the bare minimum of details, it was all I could manage with Lorraine’s smoldering energy being strong enough to wash out everything else. Most innocent spirits would avoid those like her, fearful of the power she possessed. To be able to do anything physically, it was a rare and frightening ability. The kind of thing from horror films that was more real than most people could imagine. 

Everyday, somewhere, somebody was dealing with spirits. There were others gifted like Boruto and I, some who feared their abilities and others who honed them. I had met others before, but I was never able to connect with them. Being close to Boruto didn’t feel like it did with them. One thing about me, I was more aware of my surroundings and other people than most. It had taken me a long time to realize this was a gift and though I accepted it, it was still hard to handle sometimes. Being empathetic was more of a curse than anything the way I looked at it. I didn’t want to feel what others felt. Over time, my sensory abilities grew and grew. 

These days I could do nothing more than walk down the street and get struck by nausea. It would always start with that, a sensation strong enough to prevent me from taking another step. Then everything else would fall on me like a two-ton weight. It was always worse when it was involving something horrific. A street fight that had ended badly, a car accident that had taken innocent lives, a mugger who could kill for just a few dollars. No matter what the situation, I could feel it. The initial feeling would manifest until I could hear what had happened, until I could feel the pain inflicted on the victims, until I would have visions from the incidents. To me, this ability was more haunting than any spirit. Sometimes I tried to avoid it, just as I was now with Boruto. I was more in control than I ever had been, but I could still feel how rapidly his mood was shifting. 

He was afraid. He was confused. He was worried. 

But more than anything, he was relieved. 

His relief was prominent enough to make me feel the same. He was happy to have found me, and I was happy to have found him too. There was a desperate need to help him because I knew just how much he was suffering—cut off from the rest of the world because of the demon he carried with him. I despised it immediately just as much as he did. I wanted his life to be normal just as badly as he wanted it. It didn’t make any sense to me, but I wanted to give him the companionship that he desired and deserved. I was drawn to this guy, not the demonic spirit that was stuck to him, but him. Just him. 

Though I couldn’t really focus on my meal, I forced myself to eat slowly while being rattled by Boruto’s constantly shifting mood. I knew he couldn’t help it and he had no way of knowing how it affected me, but it wasn’t easy to keep myself from reacting to it. He was a pure soul, adorable really and he didn’t deserve to go through something like this alone. As long as he would have me, I would stay by his side and offer him support that he couldn’t get from anybody else. From the instant I’d grabbed his wrist today, I knew we were connected. Our relationship would not end after the Lorraine situation was concluded, but I would have to tread lightly. 

“I don’t want you to worry yourself, okay Boruto? You just leave everything to me and don’t even think about it.” Easier said than done, I know, but I didn’t like this whole situation eating at him so I decided it best to distract him. “Tell me about yourself. What do you like?” I wanted to know things beyond my knowledge. I watched him and waited patiently while picking up a french fry and dipping it in the ketchup I’d poured in a separate plate. 

He swallowed his food and thought for a moment, gaze drifting to his drink. “I like dr. pepper.”

“I like it too, but I drink more water than anything. So should you.” I said, thinking that if this was the best he could do we had a long way to go. “What else?”

“Animals. All kinds, really.” He said and glanced up at me. “Cooking . . . some other things I used to do as a kid. I don’t have time to do a whole lot, I’m usually working.”

“Any friends?” I asked as carefully as I could, but I knew how likely it was to be able to hold onto your friends when you were gifted and the way his face fell, even the slightest bit, was enough to give me an answer. “I see… I can’t feel too bad about it though. I’ll be happy to be your friend. I doubt I’d want to share you, but you’d probably get roped into meeting some of my other friends eventually.”

Boruto stared at me for a second. “You’re not going leave after you help me?” He asked in disbelief. “You want to be friends?”

“Where would I go? I already consider you my friend… and you’re awfully cute. I can’t really just walk away from that, can I?” I smiled and then had a sip of my water. 

His cheeks heated up. “Well, that’s—you can do what you want.” He shrugged and took a couple sips of his drink.

“Yeah… but only if you’re okay with it.”

“No, it’s fine with me.” He said quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t mind if you want to hang out or something.”

I smiled, happy that he was happy with the idea of being friends. “Yeah, we will hang out… or something.” Boruto and I were going to be close, I had a gut feeling about it and my gut feelings were never wrong.

He smiled back, moving a blond stand behind his ear. “So . . . what do you do? Have you helped a lot of other people like me?”

Knowing I wasn’t going to be able to eat anymore, I sat back in my seat and rubbed my thumb across my cold glass. “Not a lot really.” I shrugged, each instance flying through my mind in recollection fast enough to make me dizzy. “Only ten others. It’s always different, but especially with you.”

“Because I’m a medium.” Boruto crossed his arms as his brow furrowed in thought. “That’s what people like me are called? People who can hear and see spirits? And you knew because you can feel things?” He recapped.

“That’s right. I’ve never met someone who could actually see spirits. It really fascinates me. Even hearing them must be really something to experience.” 

Another smile tugged at his lips. “Kawaki, you might be a nerd.” He teased and then asked seriously, “How do you know all this stuff? Did you learn from someone else or all on your own?”

“Most on my own. I’ve done a lot of reading, but I’ve spoken to a couple people. I see things though. All the time, everyday. My mind has just… there’s a lot.” It was hard to even put into words how my mind worked. “As frightening as it can be, I love it. I’m always wanting to learn more, experience more. Maybe I’m fucking crazy.” I laughed. “But you’re really special and I want to see what it’s like for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to see you interact with them. Just not _her._ ” 

Boruto sighed and turned his head, blue eyes staring out the window. “I didn’t see the difference between them at first, regular people and spirits. But on some level I think I knew. Maybe I’m crazy too, you know? I met a lot of spirits growing up and thought they were human despite their appearance. I guess that’s fair since they used to be human, but . . . no living soul has black eyes and grey skin.”

“They all do?” I asked curiously. The image had been painted differently in my mind so this news excited me. 

“Yeah. Stuck wearing the same clothes they died in, I think.” He said and turned his head back towards me. “I tried to do it on my own. I tried to make her leave. Nothing I did worked, all it did was piss her off. I’ve never met a spirit so hateful.” He paused for a few seconds, taking a couple breaths and laying his hands on the table. “I want to know more about all this, about spirits and myself. I need to know how to handle it . . . will you teach me?”

It appeared this was going to be easier than I thought. “We will teach each other.” I said with a smile and reached over to lay my hand on top of his. “If we can take care of _this_ spirit… then I think the two of us together could really do things… maybe even help other people.” It was out there now, but I knew it, this was our destiny. 

“Whoa, day one together and you’re already planning our future?” He chuckled, grinning widely and looking just as excited. “Okay. Okay, I’m on board. Just one step at a time.”

“I’m not in any rush.” I promised with a quiet laugh. “But I am looking forward to… everything.”

“Me too.” He said before starting to eat again, his emotions a lot calmer now.

“I’m not working tomorrow, so I’ll be doing my research. If I have a breakthrough, you might get out of work early.” I doubt I would sleep until I found some answers. 

He took a moment to chew and swallow, expression amused. “I don’t get off early just because I want to, Kawaki. If I recall correctly, you have work too. Are you really not going to show up?”

“Maybe… if I go to kidnap you.” I said teasingly, though I was being honest. The only way I was leaving my house after I got home was if I was ready to free Boruto from Lorraine. 

…

Honestly, I wasn’t expecting to find much—if anything. I assumed if I did find anything, it would teach me next to nothing, but I was wrong. What I found was gruesome and sickening. Lorraine Izuka lived a life so evil just reading about it shook me to my core. She was a woman who lived in the early sixteen-hundreds, an empress who was well known and severely feared during her reign. She had a thing for torturing people and preyed on people even if they dedicated their lives to her. 

Even her handmaidens were forced to suffer her tormenting them on a daily basis until they eventually met their end by her will. She started with small things that were ungodly, like sticking sewing pins under their fingernails and sometimes even peeling them off. She was also known for skinning people alive and making them cook and eat their own flesh. I couldn’t believe the amount of details I learned about this evil spirit who had appeared to have always been so twisted.

Unfortunately, I wasn’t finding anything that I could reason to keeping her here. She should have been rotting in hell, far away from Earth and Boruto. I read and read, soon learning that there was even a short novel written about her life in the late nineteen-hundreds. I read every word, but still nothing clicked. _Why?_ Why was she such an enigma? I’d encountered other demonic beings before, but there had always been an obvious reason when I looked into it. Lorraine just wanted to be difficult. 

When there was nothing more to read, I just sat at my computer desk and thought it through. It wasn’t the first time I’d been stumped, but it felt like it was. The frustration of being so desperate to know and yet unable to figure anything out was slowly eating me alive. After hours of wracking my brain, I finally came to a conclusion. There was no reason. She just wanted to keep bringing pain to the world. That was the whole of her existence. She didn’t want to give it up and now… I’d threatened her. 

Jumping up from my chair, I glanced at the time to find it was early evening already. The time had certainly passed me by, but that only made my steadily rising panic skyrocket. He had to be at work. I hadn’t even asked for his phone number, like a fucking idiot. The trip to the airport was excruciating. It seemed that every second that passed my heart beat a little faster and ached a little more. There was no mistaking it, something was wrong. With Boruto. I never should have left him alone with her. 

Just as I feared, Boruto wasn’t at work. When I asked another administrator about him I was told he’d called in sick but I knew that was no coincidence. I was consumed with anxiety by the time I got a moment alone in my office to do some digging, which wasn’t an easy feat considering the current clean-up that was being done and all the talk about the shattered glass. There was no time to waste worrying about any of that when Boruto needed my help though. 

I found his number and address and called him on my way out. When he didn’t answer, I feared the worst. The amount of laws I broke as I drive to his address had to have broken records. As soon as I stepped out of my car, I felt her. The aura so potent with dark energy and strong that I didn’t take a single step before I dropped to my knees. It was suffocating, literally. I couldn’t pull in a full breath, but I shook it off best I could and ran. Taking the stairs two at a time, I listened to what sounded like a scruffle happening in one of the apartments. The bone-chilling atmosphere only became more intense. I could hear the shrillest cries, the most agonizing screams. It was petrifying and it was all coming from the apartment I was running towards. 

When I reached the door, everything stopped. That did nothing to slow me down and thankfully the door was unlocked and I didn’t have to kick it in. The inside was dark and filled with an unnatural silence. I did slow my steps as I let myself in, not calling out to him just yet. The only thing I could hear was my own erratic breathing and the rapid pounding in my ears. Nothing appeared to be out of place until I reached the end of the short hallway and noticed a message for me. 

_He’s mine._

It was clawed into the wall in skinny, crooked strokes. I shivered at the sight of it and doubled over when the nausea reached its peak and sent me into a bout of dry-heaves. I clutched my stomach and willed it to pass as quickly as possible. As soon as I could stand straight, I walked through the apartment until I found the presence that wanted me out of the picture. There was only a single door separating us but just as I knew where she was, she knew I was here. 

I pushed the door open and was met with chaos. The room looked as if a tornado passed through, but there was no sign of Boruto. She was here, so he had to be, but her presence was so strong that I couldn’t pinpoint her further than the room. There were two other doors in the room, one was opened and led to a bathroom and the other was closed. The closet. Heart lurching into my throat, I hurried to the closed door in three long strides and opened it. Boruto was there, but I could barely be relieved when he was curled in on himself, hands over his ears and eyes squeezed shut. He was shaking so bad. He was so afraid. 

Before his raving emotions could crush me, I knelt down and pulled him out of the closet and onto my lap. I had to calm him down or I’d never be able to help him, his fear was so great it clouded my mind, threatening to shake my will. I couldn’t allow that. I couldn’t let her do this to him any longer. 

“Boruto, listen to me,” I rasped, winding my arms securely around him. I needed him to know that I was here and he wasn’t alone. 

Boruto’s hands gripped my shirt, tight enough that his hands turned white. “S-she’ll hurt you. You have—you have t-to go.”

“I won’t leave you. Ever.” I snapped, unable to believe he would even think it was considerable. “Just calm down for me, please.”

A sob escaped him, but he started taking in deep breaths. I knew it wasn’t easy, but I rubbed his back to try and help soothe him. He was trying hard and when I started playing with his hair, he calmed down a lot faster. Finally feeling some form of relief, I took a deep breath of my own and closed my eyes. There had only been one other time that I tried to use my own energy to force away another and that one hadn’t been this strong. That was years ago though and I wasn’t trying to spare someone like Boruto. He was special, there was no other way. Even knowing the consequences, I knew I had to do it. 

“She can’t beat me here.” I told him after everything seemed to settle. Even she had to know what she was up against. I assumed that’s why she’d calmed, to conserve her energy. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m not stronger, not braver.” Boruto whispered. “I wish I could do more than just be a victim.”

“You can… I’m going to need your help after it’s over.” I assured him begrudgingly. 

He took in a sharp breath. “When what’s over? Kawaki . . . what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to help you and then you’re going to help me.” I said and rested my cheek on the top of his head, closing my eyes. Just a few seconds of peace and then I would put an end to the vile being tormenting him. 

My words didn’t stop his growing worry. “Why do I get the feeling you’re about to do something reckless?”

“It’s not reckless if it’s necessary.” I argued with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, okay? Everything will be okay.”

Boruto let go of my shirt to wrap his arms around my waist, voice vibrating against my chest as he spoke. “Alright. I trust you.”

He spoke the truth. I could feel his trust and it only made me feel stronger. I knew I could end her, I had to. Not for me, but for him. “Just promise me one thing.”

“What is it?” He asked hesitantly.

“No matter what happens, you have to stay calm.” I told him seriously. 

Boruto finally looked up at me. “Will . . . will that help you?”

I nodded and offered him a soft smile. “A lot. Can you do that? No matter what.”

His blues eyes lit up with a determination I hadn’t seen before, jaw setting. “I’ll do my best.”

“Okay.” I breathed and scooted us back into the closet. 

She was low on energy but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a risk of her sending things flying around the room, putting us at risk. I closed the door, backing into the corner after getting Boruto there first. Once he was secured between the wall and me, I closed my eyes again and let myself feel her. She knew what was coming and she had been preparing herself, but right now I was stronger and I had what she wanted in my corner. 

I took Boruto’s hand in mine because I was able to feel so much more of her when I did. She wasn’t happy. She was seething and the instant I released my own pure energy, she unleashed. The whole room shook and the sounds of utter destruction outside of the closet was terrifying in its own way. However, it didn’t compare to what the power of her ominous aura made me feel. Boruto’s grip on my hand tightened every time something slammed again the closet door but he held strong, keeping himself calm by concentrating on me. I was so hyper-aware of him that even during a battle of raw energy, concern for him was still taking up a major part of my mind. 

Reminding myself of his promise to me and unwilling to let her bring any unwanted attention, I let everything else go. If Boruto trusted me, I had to trust and believe in him too. While she craved feeding off of untainted energy, she could not fight it easily. It overpowered her because no amount of evil could compete with righteousness. I could feel the shaking, hear the screeching, the banging, the shattering, but more than anything I could sense her struggle against my own strength. My energy was draining more rapidly than hers, but I had more. That was the only thing saving me, that and the determined grip on my hand. 

The nausea was replaced by was felt like ice stabbing into my gut. My skin turned cold and clammy and soon I was struggling to breathe. I felt lightheaded from the drainage and my heart was struggling to pump my blood quickly enough. A siring pain shot through my chest when her last efforts struck me. The blow from her energy was enough to knock me back against Boruto and take away the last of my breath. Still I held on, not really knowing how it would all end… just that she wouldn’t be here anymore when it was over. 

I choked on a scream of my own as I forced the last of my strength against hers, needing it to end because I didn’t have anything left. I couldn’t even feel anything anymore. I was numb all over, my body and my senses. For the first time in my life, I felt nothing. Absolute nothingness. Without knowing if I’d been successful or not, for me it was all over. 


End file.
